


It's okay, it was only a dream

by Profound_bondage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Bi, Bisexual, Bisexual Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Jessica Moore - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel, castiel - Freeform, jess and sam, short fic, standford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profound_bondage/pseuds/Profound_bondage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets killed in end!verse. Sam wakes up the night that Dean told him that "Dads on a hunting trip."<br/>Can the brothers change the way things end up in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the end

In the end it had been Lucifer and Michael, which the brothers probably should have seen coming, after all the hype about the apocalypse it had been difficult for both of them to believe it was over so quickly the first time. Even in Hell Sam had been certain, despite the constant torture, that he was going to find that the apocalypse was still happening and that all he had sacrificed to save the world was for not. Sam did find this out. It just so happened to be years after the archangels had tried to end the world in the first place. Sam had jumped into the cage sacrificing himself to save the world. Sam had overcome the devil through his love for his brother, Dean, and this was what he was going to get? 

Michael was possessing Ben Braeden, it turns out that Ben had been Dean’s son after all. Sam was certain that if Dean hadn’t found that out through Michael who was already using Ben as a vessel he would have been extremely glad to find out he had been Ben’s biological father. Dean was instead devastated to find out that Ben had been taken advantage of by Michael and felt as though it was his fault for being related to Ben, that the now sixteen year old boy was stuck as a vessel for an archangel. 

The last thing Sam remembered about the second apocalypse was seeing the archangel kill his brother. There was a sense of irony and finality to it all. Dean, who had always wanted children and a normal life, but was too afraid to admit that desire to his brother, was taken down by his own son immediately after finding out he had, indeed, been a father. Dean might have had a chance if it hadn’t been for Ben being his son. The revelation stopped him in his tracks, a sad smile graced his face, and then the archangel took him down in a mighty swoop. Dean fell to the ground with an unimpressive and anticlimactic thump. It was not a hero's death. It was the death of a man, just a man. There was no one throwing themselves over his body sobbing. It wasn’t like a movie with dark cinematography where it was raining, or foggy. It was 2:37 on a Thursday. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the only indication something dramatic had just taken place was a whimpering sob from behind Sam from the powerless and human Castiel.

Suddenly Sam wasn’t standing by his brothers dead body at 2:37 in the afternoon on a Thursday. He was in a bed covered in a soft off white sheet and he was vaguely aware that this was a familiar room. He felt a body beside him, assuming it was Dean and the motel they were staying at didn’t have any available beds with two rooms he turned over and gasped, “I think the visi-.”

Sam stopped once he realized he was lying in bed beside Jessica, he automatically assumed Michael had killed him after Dean and he was in his heaven with the love of his life. 

Jess stirred in the bed. She turned over to face him and he smiled as her eyes fluttered open, “Hey baby.” 

“What time is it?” She asked him kissing his nose sleepily. 

Sam concluded that either Jess didn’t remember dying, or he wasn’t dead and had simply lost his sanity after his brothers death. He looked over to where they had kept their alarm clock on the table on the right side of the bed. The clock read that it was 3:42 am. Sam recited the time to Jessica by leaning into her and whispering it in her ear kissing her earlobe after he finished telling her the time.

“Alright lover boy,” Jess smiled sleepily at him, “I’m going back to bed then.” 

Sam wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder and smiled at her, “me too.”

Sam was confused by the face he was sleeping beside Jessica who was very much alive, but he decided not to question it. He had experienced this dream so many times before that he felt certain it could easily be a dream. It didn’t feel like a dream. He decided he didn’t care if it was a dream or not though, all he cared about was getting an opportunity to lay beside Jessica, to hold her and to love her, even if it was just for one night as a dream. He was unsure about what was happening in reality, he didn’t know if Dean was really dead or that had been a dream too, but he was trying not to over think his situation. 

About twenty minutes after Sam felt Jessica relax back into sleep in his arms he heard the window of the apartment creak and suddenly found himself realizing this wasn’t a dream, it was a memory. It wasn’t a good memory so he couldn’t be dead and in heaven but it was too vivid and realistic to be a dream. 

Sam untangled himself from Jessica reluctantly and creeped out of the bedroom into the hallway, and spotted the familiar shadow of his brother in the room adjacent from their bedroom. He remembered an intense wrestling match happening with his brother and decided he wanted to avoid that. He flipped the switch turning on the overhead light. The room was now illuminated in a dim light that clearly revealed Deans figure. 

“Hello Dean,” Sam said before realizing how weird he sounded saying that. He reminded himself to only ever let Castiel great his brother like that because it sounded wrong coming out of anyone elses mouth.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean smiled widely in a way Sam hadn’t seen in years. 

“What are you doing here,” Sam cautioned knowing exactly why his brother was there however, Jessica chose this moment to walk into the living room to see what was going on. 

“Sam?” She asked bleary eyed and voice tired but concerned. 

“Jess, hey,” Sam said his face lighting up as soon as she walked into the room. “Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica,” He boasted proudly. 

“Wait,” Jessica chimed in and smiled at the revelation of who she was meeting, “Your brother Dean?”

Dean pointed at Jessica’s t-shirt and replied, “I love the smurfs. You know I’ve got to tell you, you are completely out of my brothers league.” 

Jess gave an uncomfortable half smile and tried to excuse herself to go get dressed into more appropriate clothing. Dean quickly became defensive and said he wouldn’t dream of trying to make a move on Sams girlfriend. The first time this had happened Sam hadn’t believed him, but this time around he could see that his brother truly meant it. 

“Anyway,” Dean continued, “I’ve got to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business but, uh, nice meeting you.” 

Sam remembered how confident he had been last time this had happened. He remembered telling Dean that he could share whatever he needed to talk about with him in front of Jess. He remembered thinking, Jess is the love of my life. If Dean is here we might be in danger. She might be in danger. If he mentions anything about the supernatural world then I know we are in trouble. If we aren’t in danger he won’t bring it up. If it has to do with that world he still wouldn’t dare bring it up in front of her unless it was necessary. 

“Jessica,” Sam approached her and kissed her forehead, “I’m going to go out on a walk with my brother. I’ll be back in probably about an hour. I love you. Stay safe.” 

“I love you too,” She smiled kissing him softly before walking back toward the bedroom.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. He was surprised at how well his younger brother was taking Dean’s sudden arrival to Stanford. Sam lead Dean down a wooden staircase in their apartment building.

“Dean I can’t go with you,” He told his brother as soon as they reached the door that lead outside .

“You didn’t even know what I was gonna say Sammy,” Dean defended. 

“Actually I did,” Sam objected. “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he’s missing. He’s supposed to be in Sacramento California. He’s been gone for a few weeks and you’re worried. The main reason you are here though, is because you want us to be a family again.” 

“Come on Sammy,” Dean remarked, “I’m not that transparent.” 

“Don’t go work that case Dean,” Sam commanded his brother looked at him with an expression of deep concern and confusion. 

“Why not?” Dean questioned his brother. He felt he was perfectly capable of making his own choices on what cases he could and couldn’t work. 

“There are more important things we need to be dealing with,” Sam threatened. Sam calculated a plan in his mind, he knew that this version of Dean couldn’t do much in the way of saving Jessica. He knew that this version of himself, however, could probably save her if he had access to the right tools. 

“Like what?” Dean growled, “Dad is missing Sammy!” 

“This is hard to explain,” Sam sat down on the roof of the impala putting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his hair. “I think I may have been sent back in time by an angel.” 

Dean scoffed, “Angels don’t exist.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, “Yeah, and you’re straight.”

Dean froze immediately at this, “How do you know about me liking guys?” Fear obstructed the older brothers face. It was obvious that he was worrying that John knew about his sexuality too.

“Dad doesn’t know,” Sam supplied. 

Dean seemed to release the tension that had built up in his shoulders at this comment. “So an angel, huh?”

“Yep,” Sam stated shortly. 

“So hows the future,” Dean asked curiously. 

“Well for starters everyone is dead except your boyfriend and I,” Sam spoke with a frustrated and pained expression on his face. 

“Dad?” Dean questioned.

Sam nodded making a quiet noise in the back of his throat to indicate a yes.

“Pastor Jim?”

Sam nodded once again. 

“Bobby?” Dean asked his voice catching in the back of his throat. 

Sam nodded sadly, “Jessica, Ellen, Jo, Anna, Lisa-”

Dean stopped him, “Lisa Braeden? How do you know about Lisa?”

“Right,” Sam mused, “You haven’t gone back to see her yet.” 

“Okay,” Dean said. “I dunno who Ellen is, or Jo, or Anna, but I saw the way you looked at Jessica. It was literally like she was the only person. in the world that mattered to you. I’m not gonna let her die. What can I do to help?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter with mostly dialogue but Castiel show up in this chapter so for anyone reading this because of the Dean/Cas.... It is coming. Also if some of you may want to re read chapter one because I rewrote it and updated it on the 14th.

“I have a few ideas,” announced Sam. 

“Okay,” Dean replied questioningly.

“First I want you to try calling Castiel,” Sam said. “If he got sent back and has his mojo back then we might be able to use him to save Jess.”

“I’m assuming Jessica is supposed to die soon then?” 

“I went with you on this hunt, I got back on Sunday night and she died right in front of my eyes. The same way dad said mom died.”

Dean winced and closed his eyes at the thought of his little brother having to experience that, “I’m so sorry Sammy.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not going to happen again.”

“So, uh, who is Castiel? And why can’t you call him?”

Sam stifled a small chuckle, “He’d rather talk to you Dean.”

“Okay,” Dean replied, “What is his number?”

“1-800-Angel-Express,” Sam joked, “he’s an angel. You’re gonna have to pray to him.”

“And say what exactly?” Dean asked and began praying in a mocking tone. “Dear Great Castiel, My brother is a time traveler. I believe him cause he knows that I’m like half gay and I’ve never told anyone that so I have to believe him. I dunno who you are but apparently you’re important and won’t respond to him. So I don’t believe that you’re that important to us if you won’t respond to my brother. That actually just makes you kind of a dick. Please come save his girlfriends ass because apparently you can do that. Amen you great beautiful angel.”

There was a swoosh of air and suddenly a man in a trenchcoat appeared in front of the brothers, “Hello Dean.”

Sam snorted a small laugh at the sight of Castiel, “Cas, Hey man. You got thrown back in time too?”

“It appears so. I can help you save Jessica,” Castiel replied, “However I feel we have a lot more to do then just save Jess.”

“I’m confused,” Dean murmured.

Castiel and Sam both looked at him and back at each other and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Dean demanded. He looked somewhat outraged.

"Nothing is funny. It's just a relief to be in a time where the people we care about are alive," Sam supplied. "Also Cas is normally the one who is confused." 

Cas nodded as if to prove Sams point.

"So who are you," Dean asked Castiel his voice dropping to a growl. He tensed up and seemed angry and defensive. 

"Dean this is Castiel," Sam introduced his brother to the angel. "Cas can we tell him?"

"I don't think that the knowledge of my relationship to the both of you would be beneficial to him," Castiel said sadly but sternly. It then became apparent to Sam that he wanted Dean to find for himself who Castiel was in relation to him. After a quick moment of thinking about it Sam found he agreed with Castiel’s judgement. 

“Well I want to know!” Dean protested. 

“Too bad Dean,” Sam said to his brother in a tone full of finality. Dean shrunk back a little at his brothers harsh voice. This Dean was not used to the quarrels that the brothers often took part in. 

“You should be getting back to Jessica,” Dean mumbled. “You told her that you’d be an hour. You don’t want to worry her.”

Sams face lit up at the mention of Jess. A wide sloppy grin took over his face and he slapped Deans shoulder in appreciation. “Thanks man. You’re right.”

Sam had been wanting to go back to Jessica the entire time they had been explaining the situation to Dean but he had known that Dean had to be comfortable in the situation. Castiel nodded in Sam's direction to let him know that it was okay to go back up to Jessica for the time being. 

“You guys can stay in the apartment if you want,” Sam smiled, “But Cas I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t disappear.” 

Castiel nodded, “I understand Sam. I will be able to stick around till we find a more long term plan to save… well. Everyone. ” 

The three of them made their way up the stairs back to the apartment that Sam shared with Jessica however before opening the door Sam stopped and dragged Castiel to the side.

“Jessica can’t know that you’re an angel of the lord,” Sam whispered to Castiel. 

“Well what do you want me to tell her?” 

“We could tell Dean the truth and then we could tell her that you’re practically married to my brother,” Sam offered under his breath. 

“We are not married!” Castiel defended. “No one in their right mind would let us get legally married. He’s been on the FBI’s most wanted list three times and I’ve been on it once!” 

Sam snickered at Castiel, “Yes but if it weren’t for that issue, and the fact you’d like to do it with your real identities then you would be”

Castiel nodded, “That is true. I don’t really think Dean would take to well to the fact that we’re in a relationship. You have to remember, the longest relationship your brother had been in at this point in time was about eleven days.” 

“Wouldn’t that make it better?” Sam asked. “Nothing with Lisa or Ben. He won’t feel guilty and like he’s betraying them, and he won’t have the pain of forcing the them to forget to bear on his shoulders.” 

“You have a good point,” Castiel mentioned, “I just don’t want to force Dean into trying to feel something for me when he has no idea who I am.” 

“It’s our best option Cas,” Sam pleaded with the angel. 

“Alright,” Castiel agreed and they walked back to the door. 

“So Dean,” Sam started, “Cas and I were just talking and we need to tell you something. You have to promise not to freak out.”

“You’re my brother from the future where I’m dead, and he’s an actual angel in a friggin’ trench coat. I’m already freaking out. How much worse could things really?”

“You have a good point Dean,” Castiel agreed with him. “In the future you sold your soul to a crossroads demon in an effort to save your little brothers life.”

“Sammy died,” Dean questioned a look of horror overcoming his face. 

“More than once actually,” Sam supplied. 

“I don’t think you are helping me,” Castiel said. 

“Sorry,” Sam grinned sheepishly. 

“As I was saying, you sold your soul. You got a one year contract before you were going to go to hell. In this time neither of you managed to find a way to get you out of the deal. You went to hell.”

“So wait,” Dean interrupted. “That’s how I died.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t list all the ways you died even if I wanted to.”

“Anyway,” Castiel continued. “I was recruited to raise you from perdition, which I did. And that is how you know me, however, my relationship with you is not strictly buisness.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. “I mean I figured you were my friend.”

“Basically he’s your husband,” Sam said quickly. 

“Husband?” Dean asked. “I thought you said I had a boyfriend earlier.”

“We are not actually married. Sam is insinuating that we act as if we are married even though we could not got married with our true identities.”

“Damn. I did good,” Dean said proudly. “Not only is he incredibly hot, he’s also an angel!”

Castiel blushed, “You do not have to try to have feelings for me Dean. We just need to tell Jessica who I am in relation to you so she doesn’t feel uncomfortable with me being around.”

“That makes sense,” Dean smiled at the man in front of him. He seemed to be rather excited at the idea that Castiel was in a relationship with him.

Sam opened the door to his apartment, took a deep breath and said, “here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that not a lot happened in this chapter however I believe the next chapter will be much more entertaining for you guys. Please review to let me know what you guys think. I understand if you don't though, but it would be nice.


End file.
